<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can feel your heartbeat through my shirt (This was all I wanted) by BenOfRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243946">I can feel your heartbeat through my shirt (This was all I wanted)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenOfRoses/pseuds/BenOfRoses'>BenOfRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenOfRoses/pseuds/BenOfRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Ben's plan to propose to Callum wasn’t as straightforward as he would have liked, it was a success! And with a little extra help from Lola, it was only going to get better… </p>
<p>Or an Episode Coda from 27th January 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can feel your heartbeat through my shirt (This was all I wanted)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the works for a whole two weeks and after 5.3k words, got a bit carried away but it's finally here!</p>
<p>(How have our boys been engaged for two weeks?!)</p>
<p>Rated for Smut</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>30 minutes ago…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, c'mon Lo!” Ben says, desperately trying to persuade her to do one last little favour to him.  “You said this night needed to be perfect, and well, it's all been a bit chaotic! Can’t you do this one last thing for me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty please?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ben asks, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes and pout, knowing it won't take much to win her over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, Ben. I’ll do it, but you are gonna owe me.” Lola says struggling to disguise her exasperation. “What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben is sitting on a table to the far side of The Albert, having grabbed the first opportunity he had to himself to have a breather since this whole day began. If he’s honest, he’s not fully relaxed since the moment he found out just what Callum had put himself through to protect him. The moment he finally let himself believe he might actually be worthy of asking Callum to marry him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows nothing has gone to plan today. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When does it ever with them? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he chuckles to himself.  Looking out onto the dance floor and seeing Lexi standing on Callum’s feet, dancing hand in hand to some cheesy pop music without a care in the world is literally all that matters. His little family - right there - more than he could ever have wished for or ever thought he deserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s phone, that's been sitting idle on the table, starts to vibrate as a text alert pops up onto the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lola: Done, but promise me one thing, Ben. Just don’t keep us up all night with your ‘celebrations’ x</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly grabbing up his phone, eager to get his fiancé - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiancé </span>
  </em>
  <span>that's going to take a while to get used to -  he types out a quick response as he practically bolts over to Callum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben: Cheers, I really do owe you! Oh and I’m promising nothing 😉...X</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the dance floor Lexi is now trying to persuade Callum to join in with a dance as Ben hears the telltale first notes of The Macarena blasting out over the speakers. He takes the last few steps onto the floor, approaching Callum from behind and places his arms around his waist before his boyfriend gets a chance to spot him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Fiancé!” Ben whispers into Callum’s ear before placing his head onto his shoulder and tightening the grip around his waist in a warm embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Husband-to-be!” Callum beams, leaning his head down to rest atop Ben's hair whilst intertwining their fingers now linked around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad” Lexi whines. “You’re interrupting!...Me and Callum were just about to do the Macarena,” she says, still trying to show Callum the dance moves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, sweetheart” Ben says, his tone softening as it always does when talking to his daughter. “But I think you've stolen Callum away from me for long enough. Now it's my turn to be his centre of attention again.” Ben says, turning his head into the crook of Callum’s neck. He starts to leave a trail of chaste kisses there, knowing this spot to be one of Callum’s weaknesses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben can feel the vibrations through his man's skin as the slightest of moans start to rumble within him. He then squeezes Ben’s hand just that little bit tighter, and Ben takes that as confirmation that Callum is also ready to make their excuses and leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daaaaad'' Lexi grumbles. “Go and kiss Callum somewhere else, will you? You’re going to get in the way of my talent!” she says and starts to push them both off the dance floor, giggles tumbling from their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Lex?” Callum asks, nudging her chin up with his finger so she's looking at him, the same way he does to Ben when he wants his undivided attention. “Only if it’s ok by you!” he soothes. “Can’t have this beautiful little Princess being sad now, can we?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, I’m not little!” Lexi quips, with an exaggerated tilt to her head and a hand placed on her hip. The sassiness she's inherited from Ben is evident for all to hear and see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, I’ll rephrase it for you darling,” Callum says affectionately, placing his hand to her cheek - a touch that she instantly leans into. “We can’t have this beautiful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever so grown up </span>
  </em>
  <span>Princess of ours being sad now, can we?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ours! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben's mind starts racing with emotion all over again.  Without any doubt Callum has always treated Lexi as his own and now Lexi’s words from outside suddenly start to sink in:</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>‘There's no one in the world I’d rather have as my other dad’.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny tear threatens to fall down Ben’s cheek. The words echo in his mind as he watches the beautiful exchange between Callum and Lexi before she launches into his side to hug him.  Callum’s arms encircle her as he kisses the top of her head, and a moment later she strolls away, back to the dance floor with a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben is completely enraptured by the love that's clearly shared between his two favourite people when he is then pulled out of his thoughts by Callum’s soft voice. It dawns on him that they are finally alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben....Ben?” Callum calls, as he reaches up and catches the tear streaking a path down Ben’s cheek with his soft caress. “You ok, sweetheart?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Ben takes Callum’s hand back into his own, bringing their now laced fingers to his mouth and places a chaste kiss to their fingertips. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good!” he whispers before leaning up to place a kiss onto Callum’s inviting lips. “And I know I may sound like a broken record, babe,” Ben continues, their hot breath trickling into the small space between their mouths, “but I really need you to know just how lucky I am.” In saying that, Ben delivers a deeper kiss as Callum emits a deep moan that vibrates through their joined mouths before he nips at Callum’s bottom lip as he pulls away. “And what I mean by</span>
  <em>
    <span> I need you to know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says as he crowds into him, Callum’s hardening length now pushing into Ben’s hip, “is that I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>show you </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly how lucky I am,” Ben purrs into Callum’s ear, his mouth moving to gently suck on his lobe and his hand taking a firm grip on the large bulge in Callum’s tight black jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep guttural groan tumbles from within Callum at the touch and he grabs Ben’s hand and pulls him briskly towards the door as he moans “Home, NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stumble out of The Albert, the door clattering shut behind them with the force at which they crash through it. Giggles fall over the silence around them as they stop for a second to take a breath, Ben’s hand still tightly enclosed in Callum’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why you in such a rush to get me home, babe?” asks Ben, inches from his face as he places a chaste kiss on his mouth that Callum then chases when Ben pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Ben teases, disengaging their hands and placing his finger tip to Callum’s lips. “These lips are only for kissing… once we get home,” he says just as Callum darts his tongue out and proceeds to pull Ben’s whole finger into his mouth. Ben’s eyes are caught by Callum’s gaze and he sees his pupils are blown as he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue expertly around Ben’s digit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben can’t stop the mewl that comes from deep within. “Fuck Cal, you know what happens when you do that,” Ben groans, his voice already wrecked and his jeans becoming tighter around his stiffening cock, right on cue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben withdraws his finger from the warmth of Callum’s luscious mouth and grabs his hand back, pulling Callum towards their destination.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The street is deadly quiet but is awoken by the noise of their rasping breaths and childish sniggers as they struggle to stay upright. The celebratory champagne they've consumed is hitting both of them, as they tipsily rush through the fresh air around them like two teeangers drunk on love for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ben realises what's happening, he is being dragged roughly into the dark alley next to The Vic. Callum grabs his coat lapels and crowds him into the wall, spreading his legs as his thigh works his way between them. He crashes their lips together in a fierce, passionate kiss. A litany of uncontrollable moans tumbles out of both of them as their tongues dance with each other, and Callum grinds their now fully aroused cocks together in a rhythm that matches the ferocity of their kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben comes to his senses realising he needs to halt their passion, knowing that if this continues for much longer the waiting surprise for Callum back at home will be somewhat wasted. He does his best to pull away from their embrace. Callum’s kiss-bitten lips once again chase the warmth of their union. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should stop,'' Ben growls as their shallow breaths fill the air around them, fueled by desire.  Ben catches a twinkle in Callum’s eye as he ignores the instruction, deftly reaching for Ben’s belt and undoing it in one skillful move.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grunt, Ben reaches his hand down taking hold of Callum’s fingers - once again halting his eagerness to please him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” he says softly, holding the gaze of Callum’s eyes. Keen to keep the passion coursing through them but take it somewhere far more comfortable. “Need to get you home before you start stripping me here and now,” Ben says, leaning into Callum to deliver a quick peck to his lips. “I think we’ve come a long way since our little romp in the park,” Ben muses. “Jesus, who knew a quick drunken fumble would deliver me my soulmate, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Ben’s words, Callum huffs out a contented sigh - the biggest smile lighting up his features as he lowers his head in the shy way he does when Ben gives him any form of compliment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your soulmate, am I?” Callum asks, looking back up to Ben with a beautiful questioning look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course you are, you donut,” Ben says as he pushes off the wall and feels for Callum’s hand which has also reached out as they both seek each other's inviting and comforting touch. They take hold of each other at the same time - their fingers instantly fitting back together, where they belong.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They start to walk hand in hand, arms swaying between them with every step and the biggest of smiles on both their faces. The comfortable silence between them is broken as they arrive back home. Walking through the back gate and stopping outside the door, Callum turns to Ben, reaching out for his other hand as he asks a question, his voice barely above a whisper: “Do you really mean that about … about us being soulmates?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My soulmate, the love of my life, my whole world, my one and only,” Ben easily reels off without a second thought. “Oh, and I mustn’t miss out the best sex I’ve ever had,” he says with a cheeky glint in his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you're messing,” says Callum, looking down and emitting a shy chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I now?” Ben asks, squeezing his hands.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think I’d wanna settle down with someone who wasn't an absolute demon between the sheets?” he winks. “Honestly Callum, I’ve created a monster in you and, well, it would be awfully rude to let that slip through my fingers,” he says, now walking his fingers up the buttons of Callum’s shirt. He stops just under his chin before tipping his head up to stare deeply into his eyes and hoping to convey just how much he really means to him. “So yes, you are definitely ALL of the above.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I love you, Ben Mitchell,” Callum says as he crashes their lips together again. The fire instantly ignites like it always does between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you more, Mr Mitchell-to-be,” Ben says into Callum’s mouth which elicits a deep grown from his man. Ben then inches back before he starts covering Callum’s exposed neck with hot wet open mouthed kisses. The emotion and intensity of the night stokes the inferno that keeps on burning between them, as they become unable to keep their hands off each other for more than a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the second time that night, they find themselves pressed up against something. The door to the kitchen this time is taking the brunt of their ferocious union. Ben can feel Callum’s heart racing in his chest, and he is suddenly reminded of the song playing when they both confirmed a resounding yes to the next chapter in their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can feel your heartbeat through my shirt. This was all I wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really is all Ben has ever wanted. But it's not just that - it's so much more than that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the heated kiss between them looking unlikely to extinguish any time soon and desperate to get his man inside, Ben reaches backwards blindly and grabs onto the door handle, hoping Lola left it unlocked like everyone else does. Thankfully, with one push, he feels the door start to yield beneath them as their combined weight makes the door swing wildly open. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Before Ben can do anything, they are tumbling through the open space - mouths still combined when the door bangs into the bookshelf and a few objects fall to the floor. The sudden loud noise stills their passionate clinch, and they pull apart. Callum looks completely wrecked - his hair fluffy, a flush present over his cheeks, and his chest heaving as he breathes rapidly. Ben surveys the devastation on the floor, shrugs his shoulders and, unable to resist the ridiculously</span> <span>beautiful sight of Callum, he reignites their kiss, edging them forward and kicking the back door forcefully shut with his foot.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>It’s now Callum’s turn to pull away from Ben’s lips as he starts to trail nips and kisses in a path down his neck whilst he expertly undoes every button of Ben’s shirt in lightning speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cal,” Ben pants, not wanting to stop, but knowing he needs to move this upstairs. “What have I done to deserve you being so horny?" He breathes as Callum’s plump wet lips reach the now exposed skin of his chest as his erection grows painfully hard once again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m irresistible and you’ve already tried to strip me in the hall–” he whimpers as Callum grabs at his waist and sucks on his left nipple, his hot breath on the sensitive skin driving him wild. “But..” he swallows, his breath shaking with lust as he has no choice but to reach out and brace his hands on the door frame. “Just take me to bed and fuck me,” Ben purrs as he grabs Callum’s hand and pulls them through the hall and up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they reach the top of the stairs, their breathing coming out in gasps as they laugh at their haste to get upstairs. Callum stops, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape when he looks into their room and sees the bed turned down, the cover sprinkled from top to bottom in a sea of Scarlett red rose petals. There is a soft melody of Ed Sheeran playing, and the room is lit by dozens of candles, their flames flickering to the beat of their hearts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a hand over his heart and a small murmur of what Ben hopes is delight, Callum turns to him, a look of awe and unwavering affection etched across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did this for me?" he asks shyly, reaching out to cup Ben’s face in his hand as his fingers softly caress his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Ben nods. “Technically, Lola laid it all out but –” his explanation cut off as Callum leans forward and breathes out “I love it so much,” pressing a deep kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really did get all the roses from Colombia Road, didn’t you?!" Callum grins pulling back, his smile wide and his stunning blue eyes sparkling like sapphires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben laughs, "Need to show you how romantic I can be,” he says as he grabs Callums coat and starts to walk them backwards into the room. “And I've kinda always wanted to do this," Ben adds, his head dropping as a sudden feeling of unworthiness quickly invades his brain. It threatens to spread like wildfire as it starts flowing from synapse to synapse, ready to engulf him and cloud his brain in thick black smoke, completely unwelcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you did this for me,” Callum whispers, bringing him back to the world - </span>
  <em>
    <span>their world.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts Ben’s head up to look at him. The passion, lust and pure unconditional love evident in the affectionate way Callum’s eyes gaze upon him. “It’s so beautiful m, Ben... Just. Like. You,” he gushes, punctuating the words with a kiss to each of Ben’s lidded eyes and finally his lips. He instigates a slow, deep, meaningful kiss that instantly stamps out the embers of doubt with every flick of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both start to slowly strip each other of their clothes, with deepening kisses and delicate touches shared between them as each item falls to the floor. The want and desire to be skin on skin is bubbling under the surface but neither of them wants to rush the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have all the time in the world to take in and devour each and every part of each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they are both free from the restrictions of their clothing - naked, with their hard lengths standing proud between them, Ben slowly turns them and gently lowers Callum on the edge of the bed. The sprinkling of bright red petals surrounds him - a beautiful contrast next to the milkiness of his enchantingly pale skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over, Ben begins to descend down Callum’s body, peppering delicate kisses from his jaw bone and onto his neck, stopping every so often to dip out his tongue and taste Callum’s luscious skin between his teeth. Each suck is causing the breath to catch in Callum’s throat as he lets out several curses of appreciation.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben eases Callum backwards onto his elbows with a tender push to his sternum and continues the sensual worship of his body - kiss after kiss feathered onto Callum’s warm, clammy skin as he utters 'I love you' between each and every one.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path of his adoration brings him to his knees - like he’s worshipping the saviour of the train wreck of his life. He then settles, nestled snugly between the comfort of Callum's tantalisingly thick thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gazes up longingly and catches his eyes. "I am so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with you, Callum" he breathes out, his voice barely above a whisper.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum reaches down to move his fringe away that’s fallen over his watering eyes.  He rests his hand on Ben’s cheek as his thumb - for the second time that night - gently wipes away a stray tear. Ben leans into the touch, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he fights the threatening onslaught of tears, overcome with such deep affection for this man in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, Ben" Callum says, his voice starting to break with emotion. “Far more than I ever thought was humanly possible!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They share a smile as their gazes lock once more - the depth of their love floating blissfully around them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needing something to ground him, Ben grabs out to the closest object he can find - Callum’s thighs. This sudden, unexpected touch causes Callum to throw his head back and emit a deep guttural moan - the vibrations from which Ben can feel resonating through his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sight of his man's wanton response to the simplest of touches Ben’s mindset flips from love to lust in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With this renewed intensity, Ben starts to lick and nip at the smooth skin of Callum’s inner thighs. With each movement closer to his untouched, achingly hard erection,  Callum's hips start to lift as Ben coaxes a myriad of whimpers from deep within his lover</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben… Please,” Callum begs in desperation, grabbing hold of Ben’s hair, nuzzling his head closer to where Ben knows he wants it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmm,” Ben hums directly onto the sensitive skin of his groin. The vibrations cause Callum to keen as his back arches off the bed as Ben takes hold of his hip to steady him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally gives him a taste of what he wants as he grabs hold of his engorged length, stroking the base whilst his mouth softly sucks on his balls. Callum’s breath becomes ragged, and there’s a deep flush present over his body as he stiffens the grip he has in Ben’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben takes himself in hand and starts to fist his own rock hard penis whilst turning his attention to Callum’s. He licks a stripe from root to tip, lightly flicking the head with his tongue as he laps up the pre-cum that's leaking from the slit with a moan, whilst breathing in the aroma that is Callum. Ben continues to rhythmically rub his man’s lower shaft matching the speed at which his other hand is working his own length as the pre-cum pools over, lubricating every single action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben then takes Callum into his mouth, swirling his tongue and swallowing him whole. The sensation causes Callum to push deeper and groan with desire underneath him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he continues to work his man to a near frenzy, Ben can see and feel Callum’s stomach muscles start to tense and tighten. He suddenly stills his actions, conscious of not taking either of them too close to the edge.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowing the rhythm of his own hand to a stop, he slides his slick tongue up the underside of Callum's cock back to the head. He sucks one last time with a little more pressure and darts his tongue deeply into his slit before releasing it with a pop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum whimpers as he slumps back onto the bed, his body shivering at the sudden loss of sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you stop?” he asks, his voice all of a quiver as he raises his head slightly to catch Ben’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben, who himself is trying to calm his ragged breathing responds cheekily “Want to make this night special… It’s a marathon not a sprint babe!” He winks.  “Can’t a man want to feel his Fiancé inside him as he comes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are something else, Ben.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I am… and I’m forever yours,” Ben says, surging upwards, jump-starting their union once again. With his hands braced on Callums thighs, he moves to straddle the man he loves while gently grinding their tumescent, neglected lengths back together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come here then, my sexy Fiancé,” Callum purrs as he lifts up and wraps his arms around Ben, pulling him down as he crashes their lips together in an intense, blistering kiss which takes Ben's breath away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands roaming and grabbing at any available skin with a desperate need to get even closer, Ben feels Callum's grip tighten around his neck as tongues collide and their heavy pants fill the room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben continues to set a rhythm with renewed vigour, craving the chase of pleasure as the friction of their aligning erections starts to transport them to the stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ben realises what’s happening, it’s Callum’s turn to halt their proceedings. He grabs hold of Ben’s shoulders and, using his size as an advantage, he rolls them over so Ben is now laying on his back. He pulls away from the kiss and motions for Ben to shuffle back, towards the middle of his bed. As he repositions himself, the delicate silky petals start to tickle his sensitive skin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum crawls up his body, crowding him as Ben murmurs, “Love it when you get your own way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what you said earlier,” he laughs, as his hot breath fills the air between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” he hums. “And we both know I was lying, don’t w-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cutting off his words, Callum’s tongue plunges deep into his mouth, his stubble grazing his skin with ferocity. His large hands move to encircle their lengths and start setting a bristling pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben can’t take much more - he is unable to contain the loud pants that are escaping from him, and he can feel his orgasm building as his muscles start to contract.  All he wants now is release with his beautiful man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I need you,” he pleads, grabbing hold of Callum’s hand, his eyes desperate to convey the same message. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, Ben…” Callum says as he leans over to grab the bottle of lube conveniently placed on the bedside table. “It’s a marathon not a sprint, didn’t you say...?” using the words Ben had used, mere minutes before, against him. He delivers a few last pumps to their enclosed lengths as Ben bucks his hips when his hand releases the pressure around them. “Relinquish the control… “  he purrs, moving down the bed and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers “...and now it’s my turn to show </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> how lucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am…”  he says huskily, as his fingers breach Ben’s tight hole expertly opening him up. Curse after curse babbles from Ben’s lips as Callum’s fingers hit the bundle of nerves over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Ben is near ready to explode once again, an emptiness washes over him as Callum gently removes his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest rises and falls in shallow, ragged breaths as his body comes down from the near tidal wave of sensation. As he catches his breath, he watches his man before him - he really is a vision of beauty. His body is flushed, with beads of perspiration that adorn his skin and sparkle in the candle light. Deep in concentration, his lip is nestled between his teeth, as he dribbles some more lube over his cock and gives himself a few quick strokes in preparation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up and catches Ben’s eye as he shyly asks, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just admiring the view, ain’t I?” Ben smiles, “and a fucking gorgeous one it is too,” he says as he lifts himself up and pulls Callum into his arms, joining their lips in a slow kiss full of emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they lay back, Callum eases into him, stilling slightly to adjust before pushing in deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This good?” he checks as he bottoms out, his hot breath tickling the tiny hairs around Ben’s ear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm... More than good,” Ben coos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once reassured, Callum sets a pace, thrusting deeper and deeper with every move. They greedily swallow down the moans that tumble between them as their mouths dance the only way they know how. The push and pull of their union is as flawless as it always has been, but this time they are not just lovers or boyfriends they are Fiancés. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmates.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Callum brings their hands together, lacing their fingers, he places them gently above their heads. They are so close now - the only space between them filled only with their hot, shared breath as chants of “I love you” are whispered out to their drumming heartbeats with every thrust.      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum’s movements become ragged.  Their coordination is all but gone, but still their eyes stay locked on each other as their mouths hover over one another, barely able to move as they both chase their blissful explosion in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The proximity of their bodies with every thrust is causing a cacophony of stimulation to vibrate through Ben’s cock. He can feel his own climax pooling in his belly, and as Callum comes, deeply embedded within him, he can’t stop his breathless ecstasy cascading over him as their shared orgasm reverberates through every single part of their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p><span>They lay sated and limp - their limbs tangled together in their rapturous afterglow. All Ben can think about is just how unbelievably lucky he is. He isn’t even ashamed of repeating it over and over in his head because he still can’t quite believe it. Callum has come such a long way since that moment Ben first ‘saw’ him, </span>but his own journey because of him has been just as important.</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum has never let him wallow in his own self pity, and finally he has helped him start to believe that he does deserve the pure unconditional love he so willingly offers.  For fucks sake, this beautiful man who has just made love to him surrounded by candle light has just agreed to marry him.   Ben ‘no commitment’ Mitchell may actually get his happy ever after after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Callum shifts, pushing his weight off Ben and repositioning himself beside him on the bed. Wanting to be as close as possible, Ben quickly nestles snuggly under his lifted arm, exactly where he belongs. He lays his head down and the rise and fall of Callum’s chest combined with the soothing lub dub of his slowing heartbeat lulls him into a satisfying sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben is brought round from his blissful slumber by Callum gently rubbing his arm to wake him. “Ben…Ben,” Callum says in the gentlest of tones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Callum’s words, he looks up to him sleepily through his lashes. He can’t help but spot and brush away the floppy piece of hair that has fallen over Callum’s forehead, having escaped the constraints of his perfectly gelled quiff. “Mmm-hmm, babe…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really get Lola to set up a whole Ed Sheeran playlist for us to shag to?” he chuckles, reaching down to stroke Ben’s cheek. “'Cos the fact that Afterglow is playing right now is somewhat perfect timing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m nothing but romantic, am I?” Ben smirks. “Clearly I’d do anything for the man I love...” he leans up and pecks a kiss to his beautiful kiss bitten lips. “And when I mean anything that includes putting up with Ed fucking Sheeran bleating on whilst my fit as fuck fiancé fucks me senseless,” he confirms wickedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!” Callum jabs Ben in the ribs and starts to tickle him “What’s wrong with Ed Sheeran?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean what’s right with Ed Sheeran, don’t you?” He squirms under Callum’s roaming fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harsh!” Callum jibes with little meaning in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just promise me one thing though, babe” Ben says, making himself look and sound as serious as he can, causing Callum to stop the bustling movement of his hands.  “When you’re writing your vows this time round don’t use old Eddie baby as your go to romantic inspiration,” Ben bursts out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Callum’s face falls in mock offense at Ben’s words “As if…” he huffs struggling to hide his smile underneath. “Old Eddie baby is sooo 2019…” he says in his most adorable camp tone. “Shakespeare all the way, baby… I only draw from the best for my Romeo,” he winks and dives straight back in. His devilish fingers attack the whole of Ben’s ticklish body as they laugh uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright…Alright!” he submits, his body still convulsing with giggles. “If I’m Romeo then that must make you Juliet,” he beams. “And, well, I know you’ve got a stellar pair of legs on you, but I’m not quite sure I could take you seriously in a dr–“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben is cut off as Callum kisses his words away in a bruising kiss that is so uniquely them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they eventually break away from each other, needing to catch their breath once more, Ben sees a look of sadness flicker over Callum’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we just stay in bed forever?” Callum asks, struggling to hide a melancholy tone to his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben places his face in his hands as he looks deep into those baby blues of his and strokes a soothing caress along his cheek bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If forever is with you Callum, then that’s all I’ve ever wanted…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find BenOfRoses on Twitter and Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>